Forbidden Love
by rosita411411
Summary: Dragon x Fat Peanut Picklepop (may be the prequel?)


**_Forbidden Love_**

 ** _A Coach Zucchini Fanfiction_**

 _ **Fat Peanut Picklepop x Dragon**_

Fat Peanut Picklepop was slowly walking down Oak Street on the way to visit his boss in the Squash and Stretch Gym. Him and all the other helpers of the so-called "good twin" were retired from making videos, but Coach still paid him and the others decent money to "set an example" and do other menial tasks for him. It was very early in the morning and, surprisingly, few cogs roamed the streets. Peanut rarely even bothered visiting Goofy's Gag Shop at this hour; Coach often had gags just lying around and, if he ever happened to get into a street fight he would just quickly fire the cog (Coach was very angry when Fat Tubby, the teacher's pet, told him he was doing this; he called him selfish, but Peanut continued to do it anyway.) and go about his day.

He finally made it to the doors of the gym and walked inside, seeing a familiar yellow duck that had been his boss for the past 8 years.

"Hello Boss," he said, making his way towards the door behind the store desk.

"Oh, hey Peanut!" his boss's twin said in a terrible impersonation of Coach Zucchini's high pitched voice. "Gonna green anymore toons in the DA office today? Maybe you should try running from the law sometime!"

Peanut tried to stifle his laughter and said "Oh, sorry Coach. D'you know where your brother is?"

"Oh, do you mean my Evil Twin?" he said in his normal voice. "I don't know, he'll probably be here soon. He's probably out screaming about bike horns. Fat Tubby is already upstairs."

He nodded in approval and hopped over the desk, sighing as he walked up. Of course, Fat Tubby was there. He entered the room upstairs, a crude tape line splitting the two halves of the room. On the right was Coach Zucchini's side. A chalkboard hung on the wall in front of him; previously it was used for his chalk talk videos, but nowadays he used it to diagram his last "frustrating" cog battle. There was a couch on the wall adjacent to it, where Fat Tubby was, of course, sleeping. "No wonder he's so fat," Peanut thought to himself, "at least I'm fat for fashion reasons." Above the couch was a picture frame with "Toon of the Month" on it, which almost always had Dipper's picture, despite him doing absolutely nothing all the time. On the third wall was a nice collection of gags that Coach somehow managed to get a discounted price on.

The Evil Twin's side was almost a direct contrast. There was a couch almost in the same place, but there were scattered papers containing toon information and possible glitches to use for Running from the Law all over it. They also had a Toon of the Month, but it was always just a picture of Goshi that Blue Mean Time Machine recently wrote "RIP" over. Gags were scattered everywhere, mostly banana peels, bike horns, and sand bags, but the occasional foghorn and birthday cake could be found. The most pristine part of the whole half was a shiny white end table: the "Shrine of the Red Monkey". A photograph of the monkey sat there, usually accompanied by a flower pot. His boss hated this the most out of everything his brother had along with Fat Tubby. He would forever deny that that monkey was greened, which Peanut didn't get. Fat Tubby greened that monkey just like he greened those toons in the DA Office.

As he was sitting on the Evil Twin's couch, Peanut noticed that today the flower pot had been replaced by a dozen roses and couldn't help but laugh, knowing it was Dragon that replaced it. Just as he thought that, there he came.

The short red bunny walked in; Dragon. As he sat next to Peanut, he couldn't help but smile. Despite everything telling Peanut they could never be; their coach's feud, his terrible gags, his greening behavior, he just couldn't resist him. They quickly began to kiss each other and soon became so engaged they didn't even hear the footsteps coming up the stairs.

"WHAT IS THIS?!" Coach Zucchini yelled, alerting the two (while Fat Tubby continued to sleep).

The two parted, horrified. Coach was standing there furious, Dipper behind him looking in shock. His twin, on the other hand, had the biggest grin on his face seeing a scene that he knew would cause his brother so much anger. He was followed by Dragon Reborn, Unicorn, Blue Mean Time Machine, and Beppo, all looking like their boss. After a second, Beppo couldn't control himself any longer and lost it, starting to laugh, making Coach Zucchini even madder.

"STOP POISONING MY HELPER!" he started to scream at Dragon, who was trying to defend himself. Dragon was never good under pressure, and Coach was accusing him of trying to "sabotage" his best helper. Eventually, Peanut had enough.

"COACH! STOP!" he shouted, stepping in between the two.

"Peanut, what are you doing? He's trying to ruin you!"

"No, he's not, boss. I knew you wouldn't approve, so I tried to keep him a secret from you. But I truly love Dragon, from his fat body to his gags that are so bad that he must be trying not to train them. I know that you're a heartless monster that likes to yell at children for not playing a game properly, take building marathons way too seriously, and not take responsibility for the greening of toons, but if you don't understand that I'm in love with Dragon and you're going to have to accept that, then you're truly the evil twin."

"Oooooooo." chorused his twin's helpers. Coach Z just stood there in shock.

"Well, he does have a point." his twin said.

"Don't even start!" Coach said, still furious.

"We all need some love." he said with a grin.

Just as Coach was about to start yelling again like normal, a large pink dog crashed through the roof of the Gym.

"Oh god no."

"BIG BUSTER NUTTERMOUTH NEEDS SOME LOVE!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUED?_**


End file.
